Lonely Girl
by Elfbrat18
Summary: Arlene Harris, a simple cocktail waitress residing in New Orleans Louisiana with a complicated background. Her future becomes even more complicated when she begins to hear a voice, thrust into a fictional realm where she questions her existence, and searc
1. It Can't Rain All The Time

**Elfbrat18: Hey yall. Me and Whistler here. Look, apparently no one was kind enough to tell us how much **_Break Away _**sucked, so I've decided to take it down completely and begin with something new.**

**Whistler: That's right. New title, new plot, but same characters and new descriptions. **

**Elfbrat18: And hopefully this time we can make this work. So get situated, get something to eat or drink and get ready to read the first chapter. And please, please leave a review. I could care less if it's a flame, I just want to know that someone has read this; it's all I ask.**

It Can't Rain All The Time

October 30, 2005. 2:47 p.m. Liz's Bar and Grill. New Orleans, Louisiana.

The enormous crowd that had once entered Liz's at noon had since dissovled into a dull roar. It was still busy, with a few or so leaving or entering every fifteen minutes. I was busy wiping off one of my tables when three little kids entered the bar and sat down at one of the booths I worked. They were grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but find myself smiling as I grabbed my notepad, pen, and three menus as I headed over to them.

"Welcome to Liz's. I'm Arlene and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" I asked casually.

Then I noticed what they were wearing. One of the girls was wearing what looked like a minature Belldandy costume from Oh My Goddess. Not the blue outfit, the pink one in episode 5, For The Love of Goddess, I think. I have a large assortment of anime DVDs at my apartment and Oh My Goddess is one of them. She also had a little silver moon painted on her left cheek that sparkled under her sandy blond hair.

Now I'm getting off track. The other little girl was wearing a white baggy top and white pants that had laces that wrapped around the arms and at the backs of the legs. She wore a silvery wig and white feathered wings. On her cheek was a silver star that also sparkled in the light.

The little boy was dressed all in black. His dark wig stopped at his shoulders and he wore a stretchy black shirt and black leather pants under a black duster and boots. To finish off his look his face was painted completely white, with the eyes and lips darkened, a line coming from the tops and bottoms of the eyes and from the corners of his mouth.

They all looked no older than 10 or 11.

I couldn't hide a grin that spread across my face. "Isn't it a bit early to be dressing up? After all, Halloween's tomorrow." I pointed out, laying a menu down in front of each of them.

All three of them just grinned more and stared at me. "What is it?"

"Look who's talking!" I heard come from behind. Turning to my left I saw Lizzy, my boss and the owner of the place with a cheeky grin plastered from ear to ear. Lizzy was about two feet taller than me with short brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and hazel eyes. For someone that seemed so confident on the outside, she was actually very shy.

It was then I remembered that I was dressed up as well. Black leather pants, black boots, a tight black t-shirt with numerous chains that held pentacles, a crystal pendelum, small knicknacks that I picked up on vacations including a celtic cross, my high school class ring, and an interesting keychain that I lost the keyring to. My hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail showing off the latex 'vampire ears' as they called them when I bought them at Halloween Express earlier that month. A modern-day vampire.

"Yes, well, it was YOUR idea to have everyone at work dress up all week, Liz..." I pointed out.

Liz slapped me on the shoulder playfully. "Oh come now, it's not that bad. Though it is awlfully warm for October...Anyway, I didn't think vampires had pointed ears." She mused and walked away. _Hey, who was dressed as a female Captain Jack Sparrow, hmm?_

"You don't always have to follow myths!" I half said-half shouted back at her. "Now, um what would you three like to drink?"

The boy cleared his throat like he was older and said, "The ladies will have Dr. Pepper and I'll take a Pepsi, please."

"I'll be right back." I said, jotting down the drink orders and walking over behind the counter. Bobby Jean, or BJ as we all called the shortest and youngest of the group. Anyone that didn't know her would find it hard to believe that she was still in high school, her senior year. Short light blond hair, dark blue eyes, and dressed as The Bride from Kill Bill. She was busy refilling salt and pepper shakers. "Not very busy today are you?" she asked.

"What's that mean?" I asked, filling the glasses with ice.

"I mean," she paused screwing the cap back on the pepper shaker, "that you're serving kids. No big tips come from kids. But they do look sweet dressed up, don't they?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care much for the money, BJ, I thought that by now you would've realized that." Placing the drinks on the tray I made a point to bump BJ with my hip as I passed her, causing her to nealry fall off balance and take out the shakers she had just filled with her.

"Here you are. Have you decided what you would like to eat?" I asked, getting my pen and paper ready.

They seemed to pause for a minute before the boy spoke up. "Um, can we have some french fries?"

"I can do that. Do you guys want any ketchup?" Three nods. "A big basket or three normal ones?" "A big basket, please."

"Okay, well I'll get that out to you as soon as I can."

* * *

After I had placed the big basket of fries and ketchup in front of them, I went back behind the counter and piddled around. There wasn't a lot to do at the time. I checked my watch. It was twenty to four. _Whoa I din't realize that it was getting late. _Then I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just barely beginning to show signs of setting. When I looked back at my youngest customers, they were coming towards the counter. 

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes it was quite good, thank you." Mini-Belldandy said. "We just wanted to know how much the bill is."

"It's $5.89, but that's alright I got it." I said, digging into my pocket.

"No, no, no. I won't have it." The boy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a $10 bill. "I won't let a lady pay in my presence. It's on me as I said before we got here." He handed me the slightly crumpled bill.

Handing him the change, I couldn't help but comment. "Such a gentleman. If I didn't say anything before let me say now that your costumes look very nice." Reaching under the counter I pulled out three bags filled with candy from the huge candy bowl by the cash register. "These are for you three. Early Trick-or-Treats, and for being such nice customers."

"Thank you!" They said beaming up at me. It was a little louder than I wanted cause we weren't supposed to give out candy until tomorrow, so I made a 'shhh' gesture with my hand. _Then why have the bowl of candy out if you can't give it out. _I wondered. They caught on quick and pocketed the bags, whispering "Thank you!" again as they waved and left.

BJ looked at me as I grinned cheekily and waved back at the retreating backs. "What did you do?" she asked eyeing me oddly.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just being nice."

"Uh huh. Well, I won't tell." she said, "Oh hey check it out Arlene! It's 4 o'clock! Know what that means?"

"Mm-hm. That means that I can get home and rest." I sighed, heading into the back room and grabbing my purse. "Hey Liz, I'm gone."

Liz got up from her desk. "Hang on, hon. Can you do me a big, big favor?"

"It depends."

"Can you come in tonight? Cause we're going to be open all night tonight and well into tomorrow before we close for a few hours. It'll be like an All Hallow's Eve Bash."

"What time?"

"Uh, around eleven or twelve would be great."

I sighed again. Inwardly this time. "I'll see what I can do."

Liz hugged me before we both left her office. "Thanks hon. If you can't make it, that's fine. If you can, great. But you don't want to miss out tonight, that's a promise."

* * *

The good thing about living in the city was that I didn't have to drive to work. It was maybe two or three blocks from the apartment I lived in, and it was pointless driving and wasting the gas everyday. I did have a car though. 

That evening I decided that I would watch The Crow while I worked on my website. My laptop was resting on my legs that were stretched out on the coffee table. The movie was maybe 20 minutes into playing when I heard a sudden downpour outside. _Figures it would rain. Has there been a day this week where it hasn't rained at least once?_

: Then why must you state the obivious :

_WTF! Oh man, I think I'm losing it. I gotta quit talking to myself..._

No sooner had the downpour started it dropped to a mere drizzle. _Weird..._ And then out of no where the phone rang. _What the crap? It's like 11:30! Oh. Wait. Prolly Lizzy reminding me about the thing going on down at work._

I set down my laptop after shutting it down on the table and ran over to the phone. "Hello?"

No answer. "Hello? Liz?" I asked again, thinking this was some prank of hers. _Wouldn't surprise me in the least._

Then I heard breathing. Male breathing. "Bobby! Curtis! Jason! Dammit someone better answer me RIGHT NOW!" Yeah, I was raging mad. They all knew how much I hated these kinds of pranks and they also knew that I would kick their asses when I caught each and every one of them in on the act.

That's when I heard it. Snickering. _So they WERE in on it!_ Or so I thought. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. Are you Arlene Harris?"

I paused. "Yes..." I finally said.

"Good. I have a message from the beyond."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" No answer. "Tell me now dammit or I'm calling the police!"

The voice snickered again. "So what? Call 'em if you wish. Won't do you much good. They won't find your body when we get through with you." Click.

_Who's we! Dammit! Wait, did that voice get closer or what? _: Turn around now : _Wha-! _I didn't have time to scream. The bastard that was on the phone was right behind me, phone in one hand and a bat in the other. The bat made contact with my left side, the force making me double over the couch and land on the floor.

: Get up! Get up! He's coming after you : I managed to get up and run for it. To the bedroom at least. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a chair of all things, and slammed it into the guy's face. He bellowed, dropped the bat and phone and began clutching his face. "You bitch..." I heard him say as I grabbed the discarded makeshift weapon. "You, sir, are no gentleman. A man should never lay a hand on a lady in such a manner." _Why the hell did my southern accent have to kick in now?_

: Oh will you quit stalling and beat the snot outta him :I'll tell ya what, if I could figure out where that voice was coming from, I'd be beating the snot outta IT. Although the guy on the floor, and three of his back-up had a different goal. One of them helped the one I konked in the face off of the floor and the other two were on me like cats to catnip. One came up from behind me and held my arms while the other proceeded to punch me in every available area. : Kick 'em! Now : _Gee, like that never crossed my mind.That was the first thing I thought of, wise ass! _: Sorry, I thought I was helping...:That freakin' voice said again. I managed to hoist my legs up high enough to make my booted foot contact with the guy's chin, leaving behind it's wake a large CRACK : Nice work : _Finally, some praise._ Praise that was short-lived, however, cause that wanker caught onto what I was planning and grabbed my leg as I tried for a second time. _Shit!_

"Whatcha gonna do now, little wench?" the one that held my feet said. _Wench! Exactly what time period does this freak think he's in!_

I grinned. "This you sonofabitch!" I hollered, twisting my body and freeing my feet. I kicked the jerk in the gut this time, real hard. I used him as a hollering wall to vault myself over the other guy, then I wrapped my arm around his neck, trying my hardest to block off his air supply. But what made it difficult to do any good damage to their heads were the masks they wore. Skin tight it seemed. An oddly familiar..._White mask...reddish brown hair...hang on a minute..! Halloween! Michael Myers! _: Who gives a turkey what the mask resembles! Beat the shit outta 'em:

And then it happened. It was over in a split second. The one I klonked with a chair had picked me up and thrown me back into the living room, where I collided with the overturned coffee table and slid across the floor. Once my vision stopped spinning, I saw that they were standing around me. One of them had my laptop. "You think this..." he indicated the laptop, "...will stop us?" I think he was the shortest of the four, and he had a higher pitched voice, almost female. He then threw it at me and it just barely grazed my temple, thank god.

"That's right," another said, slightly taller than Ms. Man. "And here I thought we had gotten rid of all of your kind." _What the hell is this wackjob talkin' about?_

"Don't think that you're going to stop us." Another one said. He was the tallest and he had a voice that dripped with venom each time he moved his lips.

Then the second tallest, pulled out from behind him a butcher knife. A very long butcher knife, mind you. He leaned over me, and I was about to thrash out but the other three knuckle-busted me in the mouth, the stomach, and in the knees before they held me down. The big one with the knife thrust it into my abdomen, and just missing any vital organs as the cold steel slashed through my skin. "Go ahead. Try and scream for help. It won't do you any good." He finished this statement by jamming that same knife into my left shoulder, coming out the back of the shoulderblade and into the hardwood floor, pinning me in that spot. I couldn't move. _Seems they would rather I die slowly...to bleed to death... _"And even if anyone did hear you scream, they'd be too late by the time they found you..." After a moments pause he slowy backed away and stood up, not long after the others soon followed.

"Oh by the way," he stopped at my doorway and turned around, "say hello to the devil for me when you reach Hell's Gates!" The others just laughed and went out the door. They didn't even catch the curses I sent their way.

_I can't just lie here and bleed to death, but I only have one option..._ : Wait. What are you planning : _Wait and see..._ I tossed my head from side to side, looking for something to bite into. Nothing. _Damn. Figures. _With my right hand I grabbed the handle of the knife. I took a few breaths before I jerked. And jerked. By the third attempt the knife slid out, and the crimson liquid continued to flow. I don't know how I got the phone off of the table, or how I dialed 911, but somehow I did.

"911, what is your emergency?" a peppy girl asked over the line.

I winced as I felt my body slide down again, beside my probably now crushed laptop and a duffel bag that had lord knows what is in it. If it wasn't for the incredible pain that I was in, I might have laughed at that. I head the girl ask the same question again when I started to see black spots before my eyes. _Oh shit. Not good._ I was going to answer but my voice was gone. I couldn't even so much as whimper as I slipped into darkness. : This isn't good! I won't let you die : _It's too late, you stupid voice. _: No it's not : The last sounds I heard was the operator and the drizzling rain.

_Oh come on, it can't rain all the time..._

**Elfbrat18: Okay, well that's it. Sorry the ending was like the first, but that was one of the few things that I was genuinely happy with. I hope it's not too long.**

**Whistler: Yeah, we gotta make sure to start making chapters shorter...so, um yeah. All we're going to ask for is 3 reviews. We wanna know if we should continue this or not. That's it. Just 3. Until then we're going to work on the others.**


	2. Don't Wait For Fate To Cut The String

**Elfbrat18:** I know both me and Whistler said that we were going to wait for 3 reviews, but I want to keep going so nyah! Lol! Just kidding, don't leave!

**Whistler:** Yes well, a big thanks to Mesphia for reviewing! We're glad you like it! Btw, this chapter is in the "voice" pov, so don't get confused anybody.

**Elfbrat18: **Oh yes, while I'm thinking about it (and I haven't been able to stop), I had no idea the damage that Katruna was going to do to New Orleans and it breaks my heart to watch the news and see that people are in dire need of help. So please, please do not flame me for continuing with this story just because of the current setting. If you look at the published date you will see that it was way back in July when I started this fic, and no one had a clue about Katrina then. I'm not going to be tying current events as of recent into this fic.

**Whistler: **Our hearts and prayers go out to those that did not make it as well as those that are still struggling to make it through this disaster. If you can donate in any way please do so, they need our help.

Don't Wait For Fate To Cut The String

_I can't just lie here and bleed to death, but I only have one option... : Wait. What are you planning : Wait and see... I tossed my head from side to side, looking for something to bite into. Nothing. Damn. Figures. With my right hand I grabbed the handle of the knife. I took a few breaths before I jerked. And jerked. By the third attempt the knife slid out, and the crimson liquid continued to flow. I don't know how I got the phone off of the table, or how I dialed 911, but somehow I did._

_"911, what is your emergency?" a peppy girl asked over the line._

_I winced as I felt my body slide down again, beside my probably now crushed laptop and a duffel bag that had lord knows what is in it. If it wasn't for the incredible pain that I was in, I might have laughed at that. I head the girl ask the same question again when I started to see black spots before my eyes. Oh shit. Not good. I was going to answer but my voice was gone. I couldn't even so much as whimper as I slipped into darkness. : This isn't good! I won't let you die : It's too late, you stupid voice. : No it's not : The last sounds I heard was the operator and the drizzling rain._

_Oh come on, it can't rain all the time..._

* * *

October 30, 2005. 11:37 p.m. Arlene's apartment? New Orleans, Louisiana? 

: Arlene! Come one, wake up! ARLENE : This was _not_ good. Her breathing had slowed dramatically and her skin was paler than normal. Crimson liquid had spilled all around us, and it continued to flow.

I grabbed a nearby bandana and tried to seal the gaping hole in her side, but it only soaked up some of the blood. I held it there as I found a nearby sheet that was tucked away in the laundry basket. I tore it into big strips and begain to wrap the injury up, with the green stained red bandana pressed against her skin. :_ She'll thank me for saving her life : _I reasoned, just then realizing it was a good sheet. I then proceeded to pull another bandana from under the strewn coffee table and repeated the process. It took a bit of difficulty this time, having to lift her up and support her limp body with my right arm and try to wrap the torn sheet around with my left.

I looked to my right and saw a huge bag laying not far away, so I leaned over and made a few attempts to grab it, with Arlene still lying across my lap. Arlene did nothing to help aid to the situation, instead she was more like a bleeding lump that really, really needed to get some kind of medical assistance. The bag? It was full of clothes and other things, among which was the laptop that was chucked at Arlene's head. Curiosity getting the better of me for a split second, I picked it up first and opened it. What the hell! It was still working! How, it was slung against the wall: Well I'll be- :

_"One...Two..."_

: Huh? Who said that...:

"_He's coming for you..."_

: Say huh-:

_"Three...Four..."_

: Ok.. :

_"Better lock your door..."_

: ...hm... :

_"Five... Six..."_

: The computer is talking... : Which in truth, it was. That's where the morbid, child-like voice was coming from.

_"Grab a crucifix..."_

: Uh...Arlene..! Wake up..:

_"Seven... Eight..."_

: Why do I sense a bad omen... :

_"Gotta stay up late..."_

: Oh man... :

_"Nine... Ten..."_

: I don't like where this is going... :

_"Never sleep again..."_

: Oh shit... : And then I don't remember what happened after that.

* * *

This sounds really cliche but the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was this bright light. No, not that light. I was outside, and Arlene was still slumped over my lap, and her talking technology still in my hands, the big bag beside us. 

Off some distance across the area I saw a huge city. Or one big ass castle, so I hope there was a city with it too. Hopefully I could get some help for Arlene there cause I knew that my 'doctoring' wouldn't save her, but someone that knew what they were doing could...

But I had a problem.

How was I going to get Arlene there? There was too much to carry, and she wouldn't make it with me walking, much less running. It was just too far away. Defeat made me slump futher under the weight of everything and my head started to hurt. Burn even. And then as soon as it started, it stopped.

I opened my eyes again and saw a few feathers lying on the ground. Whoa, FEATHERS! I turned my head to see wings behind me. First a talking laptop, now I've got wings, what next: Well: I reasoned: If it helps me get Arlene the help she needs, then why not: I stood up and draped the bag's strap over my shoulder and picked up Arlene under her shoulders and knees. _This girl really needs to gain some weight. _

For a moment I stood there, trying to figure out how to do this. I closed my eyes and thought about flying, about getting Arlene to the gates of that city before she was too far gone. I could feel the wind picking up around me and when I opened them again I saw my feet dangling in mid air, just a few feet off the ground. Hot damn, I was flying! Had the situation been different I would have done a happy dance but Arlene's skin had gone clamy and I knew right then that I was pushing my luck. Praying that this wasn't a hallucination I beat my newly acquired wings against the winds and made my way to the gates.

* * *

"HALT! State your name and business!" Great, just great. I had to deal with guards now. I touched down not far from the castle and my wings disappeared. Good thing too, otherwise I would have a lot more to explain than I had time for. 

: Listen I don't have time for this! My friend's life is on the line! She needs help : I pleaded. The two guards took one look at Arlene's condition and forgot about asking me my name. They called some more guards and before I knew what hit me I was being ushered through the city streets and up stairs.

The peculiar thing I noticed, when we reached the top was this huge white tree. : What kind of tree is that: I wondered out loud.

"That is the Tree of Gondor." One of the guards said, with a swell of pride. "Did you not know that you are in the Realm of Gondor?"

Before I could say no, I was being swept through these large double doors, and awaiting on the other side was a large group of people...

**Elfbrat18:** That's it! The second chapter!

**Whistler: **Yes, tell us what yall think, pretty please? I'll make cookies...

**Elfbrat18:** Not right now you can't.

**Whistler: **Why not?

**Elfbrat18: **We've got to work on the other stories. And it's late. You can bake cookies tomorrow.

**Whistler: **Goody!


	3. Never Said Goodbye

**Elfbrat18: **Okie dokey! Next chapter up! _Dances around_

**Whistler: **Alright cut it out, we've still got a lot of work to do. _Sighs_ Anyways, we're gonna start answering reviews in Elfbrat's blog, so if you have questions and want them answered, check out her blog. So this is the last time we answer them in the fics. I hope I'm not confusing anyone. ; And thanks so much to **Mesphia** for reviewing! Yeah, it is a freaky computer, ain't it? I know the "voice" bit is confusing right now, but I've got that planned out so it makes sense. And speaking of making sense, why in the hell did you type in "Katruna"!

**Elfbrat18:** Aw crud, you're right Whistler! I'll change that in due time. My bad. Just a quick note, when I went back and looked over Break Away to see where I went wrong, I didn't realize until lately that I strayed from showing other P.O.V.s and I barely touched ground and established something when I did. Now I've learned from my mistakes and if it happens again, Whistler will smack me with the BMS.

**Whistler: **Yup. Instead of Big Mod Stick it's the Big Muse Stick. _Grins widely._ Enjoy!

Never Said Goodbye

October 30, 2005. 7:21 p.m. Liz's Bar and Grill. New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Put the Jack o' Lantern over by the window. No, not that one, the one by the door. Make sure we've got some matches on hand, I wanna see all that hard work put to good use." A tall woman with short cropped hair that was hidden mostly by a red bandanna dressed in a large baggy white shirt covered by a dark vest and dark pants and boots was overseeing the progress with a clipboard in hand. "By the way," she turned, "how's that other Jack o' Lantern coming along, Michelle?"

The girl addressed as Michelle looked up from her position on the restaraunt floor. Recent newspaper was covering a fair amount of her workspace, along with the occasional pumpkin seed or string of gunk that missed the bowl at her side. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun to keep from falling into the pumpkin goop. She adjusted the rolled up sleeves of her work shirt with her pinkies, eyeing the person who had spoken to her.

"You know," she huffed, blowing a piece of hair that had fallen aside, "I'm surprised this isn't a health code violation." Michelle reached in and pulled another large wad of gunk from the pumpkin and dropped it in the bowl, making a sloppy noise as it collided with the rest and nearly getting some on her boss's boots. "Oops." She said meekly, flashing a big grin at her. "Well you know it's your fault for standing right by the bowl."

Sighing and slapping the clipboard against her hip in a bored manner, she asked again, "How much more have you got to do, Michelle?"

Michelle wiped off her hands with a dish towel. She continued to sit there, running over the procedure she took with the first one. "Uh...maybe another 10 minutes or so. I've gotten into rhythm now so it shouldn't take as long Liz."

"10 minutes?"

"Or less." Michelle smiled.

"Great! That's what I'm talking about now!" Liz turned and was about to check on other things but she turned back around to face Michelle. "It's Captain. _Captain_ Lizzie Swinton, Michelle."

Michelle laughed as Liz walked off. "Of course, my bad." Digging into the pumpking again she said to herself, "Captain. _Captain _Lizzie Swinton."

* * *

_RING RING RING RING_ "Hello? Hey you, what's up? Are you heading over to Liz's tonight? Tell me you remember, Joan? We told Arlene that we'd be there around 7. Yeah I know I'm running late doofus. Okay fine. Then we'll meet up at Liz's? Yeah, uh huh. Oh you should be a sight to see then. Okay. See you in a little while. Love ya girl. Bye."

The caller closed the cell phone with a snap and continued on down the street. The thin, black fabric of the dress swished around her ankles as she walked, showing off her knee-high black boots that clicked against the cement. Wide purple ribbon laced the black corset that she wore. The long sleeves of the dress were tight against her skin and was cut at the elbows, allowing the rest to move with the breeze. On top of her head was a wide brimmed hat that reached a point. Her dark hair was hardly seen unless it was from the back, where it covered the dark pruple caped that beat against her backside as she moved.

However, unknown to her, there were two sets of eyes watching her from across the street at a little cafe. Two sets of eyes that held nothing but malice and contempt for their subject.

"Is that her?" One asked. Clearly a female given the soft tone in the voice.

The other sat there for a minute, then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number that was jarred into memory. "Yes, we're watching her right now. Are you sure this is the right one? Yes. Yes, I see. Very well." After replacing the phone the caller said, "It's her. She's heading to the restaraunt, no doubt to meet her friend."

The first pursed her lips. "Do we follow her?"

The second closed her eyes and thought. "No," she said finally. "It will be too crowded. We need to get to them when they are alone, away from outsiders. Besides," she began, standing up, "There's no doubt in my mind that they'll come looking for her. But we won't let them."

* * *

The lyrics for "Hollaback Girl" were blasting from the small contraption called a cell phone as it lay forgotten on the kitchen counter. The owner of said phone was struggling to get her Halloween costume on. The black wig that was parted into pigtails was deciding to be difficult, and the blood red highlights kept getting in her eyes as she attempted to get it on straight. Once she was satisfied she ran over to the counter and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

She was walking back to the bedroom where the rest of her costume lay strewn over the bed. "Hey there, can you hang on a sec? I'll put you on speakerphone. Okay, shoot." With the phone laying on the desk by her bed she was able to hear her friend ask her about their get together tonight. Out of the three of them, they pegged her to forget things. She had a great memory, don't get her wrong; she just liked to drive her friends crazy. "What about Liz?" She asked with a far off tone. Hearing her friend sigh on the other end she bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "_Tell me you remember, Joan?"_ Gasping for air she said, "Of course I remember, Priss." The corset would be the death of her, she mused, as she finished tying the laces to the cursed garnment over her sleeveless black dress that reached mid-thigh. With a struggle she plopped down on the bed, listening to her friend tell her about the time. "You're the doofus," she laughed, tying up her knee high combat boots and standing back up again to put on the charcoal colored wings that reached her knees.

Picking the phone and her small bag to reapply her makeup later she walked out of the bedroom and through the apartment. "Well you're not the only one that's running late. I'm heading out the door right now. Yeah I'll meet you at Liz's. You're still going as a witch right? I'm sticking to my promise to be the Gothic Angel. Yeah I know," she continued, turning and locking the door. "I'll see you in a little while. Love you too, girl. Bye."

* * *

"Bob-by! How're those streamers coming along? You and Curtis should have them finished by now." Liz continued to belt orders like she was a pop singer that got paid for crappy music.

Bobby Smithers, as he was formally known, was known as Mr. Nightmare on Elm Street himself, Freddy Kreuger. The gloved hand that held the infamous blades that slashed so many teenagers in the movies was like an exact replica of the movie prop. With a flick of his wrist, Bobby trimmed the long orange streamer while Curtis Lowe was finishing the black strand off at the other end of the room. Both of them had been stubborn when they debated on which end to start with so they each took one end and would cross of the other in the middle. Curtis looked over to see what Bobby had done and shouted, "Can't do anything simple, can you Bobby?"

"It's Freddy tonight," he shouted back with a grin, hopping off the ladder and nearly crashing into Liz. "All finished...Sir! I mean Ma'am! I mean Captain! Captain Lizzy Swinton!"

Liz couldn't help but grin at her co-worker. "At ease, Freddy. And thanks for remembering to add Captain," she said before walking off. Curtis walked over to "Freddy" and clapped him on the shoulder after he screamed, "WASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" And right by his ear to make it worse. Bobby shot three inches off the ground at the sudden scream.

Clutching his chest he punched Curtis in the arm. "What did I do?" Curtis asked with a wide grin. "You know what," Bobby said. "Yeah I guess I had that coming. But don't forget, tonight I'm the murderer from Scream." "More like the Scary Movie Scream. You're both boneheads."

From across the room Liz was hanging onto a chair with one arm taking deep breaths. These morons will be the death of me, she thought to herself. "Hey Jason, where are-" She stopped in mid sentence when she turned around to find Jason behind her.

Or whom she thought was Jason Lewis. He was wearing a nun's habit, holding a white wooden cross, his gouti remained, and he was carrying a mishceivious grin as well. Liz took one look then started laughing so hard she was wiping tears from her eyes. "You know you're going to hell for this, right?"

"Yeah but I was late getting a costume and it was either this or a pink twinkle fairy with tights." He replied, grinning more if it was possible. "Hey guess who's here?" Jason said all of a sudden, snapping her attention away from the "sin" he committed and looked to the door.

"Well well. If it ain't Joan Adams and Priscilla Fox! What's going on?" Michelle asked, walking over to them.

Priss smiled back. Being around Michelle Foley, it was hard not to smile. "Hey you're a witch too!" Michelle struck a pose, making a fake model face to go with it. "Actually I'm a Teen Witch. I got it at Party City when I went with BJ. Where is BJ anyway?"

"I'm right here." Came a voice from behind Priss and Jo, making them jump. "How yall doing?" The Midnight Princess asked, pulling back her hood revealing her dark hair and porecelain like face. "Have you talked to Arlene lately?"

Priss shook her head. "No we thought she would have been here."

"Well she went home to rest, and that was a few hours ago. I've tried calling her but her cell phone keeps taking me to her voicemail," Michelle said. "I've left a few messages but I haven't heard from her."

Jo pulled out her phone and dialed Arlene's cell first. It took her straight to the voicemail. Then sbe tried the home phone. It went to her answering machine. Tossing the phone back in her bag, she looked at Priss. "Well if she's asleep let's head over there and check on her. I ain't about to let her sleep through Halloween."

* * *

"I can't believe that she's asleep, Joan. No one sleeps that hard."

Joan checked her watch. "It's getting late. The party's already started. Come on, we gotta hurry up." She took off in a sprint, hearing Priss's yells of "Hold on!" and "I can't run in heels that fast!" echoing behind her.

They reached the apartments that Arlene was living in and were halfway up the stairs that led to the floor her apartment was on when they met two figures waiting for them at the top. As they got closer Jo and Priss could tell that these women were twins, and even dressed up for Halloween the same. The only differences between them was that one was holding a crystal ball and the other a deck of cards.

"You must be Joan Adams and Priscilla Fox." One said.

"Yeah a who are you?" Jo asked.

The one holding the cards picked one and gazed at it. Ignoring her question she said, "Your futures do not bode well young ones. I see pain...darkness...death..."

Priss was getting annoyed. "Look, we don't have time for these games, we need to get to out friend's apartment! It's urgent!"

"Arlene Harris?" The first twin asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Priss demanded.

The twins began to smile, and not in a friendly way either. "It doesn't matter. The two of you will suffer the same fate she has!" The twin with the crystal ball held it out in front of her, chanting in a strange language, causing the orb to glow. The other twin raised a new card this time, but Jo and Priss didn't see what it was. They turned to run but the blinding light engulfed them and they were gone. The twins were gone. No shred of evidence of their even being there was left. Jo and Priss would never discover the remnants of the brutal fight that thier friend had struggled to overcome against her unwelcome visitors. Disappeared without a trace and only 20 feet from the doorway where it all began...

**Elfbrat18:** Sorry this is so long, but I'm glad it's done.

**Whistler:** Please read and review!


End file.
